duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie
Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie, also known as a Waste Bike or a Dead Bike is a zombie version of Redzone, Roaring Invasion. Despite it is called "Waste Bike", it is far from scrap metal! Seriously. Story After Redzone's death on the hands of Miradante, Time Revolution, Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution and Death the Lost, Demon Revolution. A new type of Invader virus, the S-Rank Invader virus was created and was injected by onto the corpses of Redzone, Vegas Dollar, Super Eureka and Guerrilla Launcher, Super Beast Army and turned them into S-Rank Invaders. After the other S-Rank Invaders were defeated, it got the power of Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden and became Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic. Powers Deadzone's powers were not described in the background story, but it is assumed that he retains the stamina, strength and speed held by his form when he was alive. He may also be able to drain vitality from other creatures via his attacks. Card Explanation This card is an active metagame threat due to its extreme versatility, removal resistance and good evolution bait. But before explaining the metagame prowess.of this creature, the basic card specs must be explained. This creature has the same cost to power ratio as the original Redzone and thus is a total upgrade over Ultracide Worm save for race. However, as base spec don't determine a creature, The powerful effects kick in. The first effect is S-rank Invasion "Zombie", which is a special type of invasion that allows it to be cost trampled from graveyard or hand when one of your Darkness Commands attack. This means that it can be used for the wildcard invasion bait Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious and works too. And if Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious is used, then can be used to recover the thing to be used again. And since it can invade from the graveyard or hand, like a zombie it does not die and bouncing it does nothing. If the opponent has mana recovery, then sending it into the mana zone is pointless too. And here comes the fun part! This creature when put into the battle zone, reduces one of your opponent's creature's power by 9000! This is the thing that makes it so versatile and flexible, as it can remove Premium Madonna with only one card, and as it has invasion (Which means that it can be put into the battle zone attacking), it can turn itself into a 21000 power creature and take down much larger creatures by itself. And if you team it up with Black Psycho, Revenge, it can discard 2 cards in your opponent's hand, remove an opposing creature and break 3 shields for just 5 mana which is completely crazy. Also, this is one of the few discard combinations that get around Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal as it lures it in, then destroys it with Deadzone's effect. This is ABSOLUTELY one of the reasons why Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious may be facing the banhammer. As a secondary usage, it has fit itself in Mono Darkness Hellvorof as a secondary finisher, with Hellvorof as quick-acting invasion bait. And yes, Hellvorof using Deadzone were known to win tournaments. Overall, this card is an extremely powerful meta card and as long as Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious survives, it survives. Even if it doesn't, it will still be used endlessly. Anime This card is trump card in VSR and he got the card by zombifying Basara's Redzone (Which was received from the president) by licking it. He first used it against and won, and Hakase was never seen again until the season finale. Then right before , he used this card to duel Katta and it was destroyed by Katta's Captain Dracken. Category:Sonic Command Category:Command Category:Antagonists Category:Invader Category:S-Rank Invader Category:Metagame Status:Meta Category:Evolution Creature Category:Characters